<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's safe to say you're mine by marriedzukka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082625">it's safe to say you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedzukka/pseuds/marriedzukka'>marriedzukka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko and Ambassador Sokka, Fluff and Smut, I am here to preach the married zukka gospel, M/M, mid 30s Zukka, no beta we die like jet, sokka wearing glasses is something that can actually be so personal, zuko is a hopeless romantic and loves his husband VERY much and i cry about it daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedzukka/pseuds/marriedzukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he emerges a few moments later wearing nothing but the long black silk robe, his hair now cresting his shoulders, Sokka does a double take.</p><p>“See something you like?” Zuko asks, a small smile creeping onto his face.</p><p>Sokka walks towards him, hand snaking beneath the very high slit of Zuko’s robe and holding him at the hip. “You could say that,” he swallows, voice hoarse and low. “New robe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko says. “Just for you.”</p><p>Sokka inches closer, and presses his lips to where Zuko’s collarbone is exposed. “-Mmm. I like it.”  </p><p>“I thought you might.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's safe to say you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zukka nation we ride at dawn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko creaks open the door to their study, and smiles softly when he sees Sokka sitting at the desk. He's looking over paperwork, tongue sticking out in concentration. Blue eyes meet Zuko’s over the tops of glasses frames, and Sokka smiles. Zuko walks over and gently removes the reading glasses, setting them on the desk along with Sokka’s papers. </p><p>“Hey baby, what are you-” </p><p>Zuko cuts him off, leaning down and dropping <em> one, two, three </em> kisses on Sokka’s lips, cradling his face as he does, making sure to linger on the last one for just a second longer. Sokka hums into the kiss, and Zuko pulls away.</p><p>His eyes flutter open, an adorably glazed look on his face. “What was that for?”</p><p>Zuko’s thumb caresses the stubble on his jaw as he takes note of how handsome he is. The years have treated him well.</p><p>“Just because.” </p><p>Sokka smiles, pulling Zuko down into his lap, and Zuko wraps an arm around his shoulders to hold himself steady. </p><p>“Be careful,” Sokka says, a glint of something mischievous in his eyes.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Because if you keep doing stuff like that, I won’t be able to stop and you’re gonna make us late to our meetings tonight.”</p><p>“Hm. Well that would have mattered...before I cancelled them.” </p><p>Sokka’s brow furrows. “What? Why?"</p><p>Zuko shrugs, lifting a hand to twist a lock of hair that’s fallen out of Sokka’s wolf tail between his fingers. “Just one of the many perks of being Fire Lord. I get to call the shots, and sometimes that means postponing some meetings with a bunch of stuffy old bags so I can spend time with my <em>husband</em> instead.”</p><p>Sokka smiles sweetly, and turns to press a kiss into Zuko's palm. “You didn’t have to do that. We could’ve spent time together afterwards. You’ve got plenty of more important things to be doing, Jerklord.” </p><p>Zuko leans over and kisses his forehead, lingers there for a moment, and then wraps his other arm around Sokka. He pulls him close to his chest, letting his thumb rub the back of Sokka’s head in a comforting gesture. “Yes, I did. Things have been especially busy lately and I could tell you were starting to get stressed. Your leg-”</p><p>Sokka interjects. “It’s fine, really.” He says it, but Zuko can tell from his tone that he doesn’t mean it. </p><p>“I know it flares up when you get stressed, love. So let me do this for you, okay? Sokka, <em> nothing </em> is more important to me than you.” </p><p>Sokka sighs, and holds Zuko tighter. </p><hr/><p>“You know, I can still figure out where we’re going even though I’ve got a blindfold on.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko says, holding Sokka’s hand as he guides him through the palace. “Just go with it, okay? I’m trying to be romantic here.” </p><p>“Watch out-” </p><p>Zuko stops to ask why, but then gets his answer when he almost falls over a dip in the floor where a stone has come loose. “How the hell did you-?”</p><p>"I’ve lived here for 15 years now, babe," he says, smiling smugly. "I know this place like the back of my hand.” </p><p>Zuko smacks his arm. “Show off. Alright, let’s go.” </p><p>They walk a little further and turn a couple more corners, until they finally enter a large room and Zuko shuts the door behind them. It’s quiet here, with nothing but the sound of water gently lapping back and forth. Sokka's enveloped in a feeling of warmth, and when Zuko unties his blindfold, he can’t help but smile.</p><p>The royal bath has been transformed. It’s one of the nicer rooms in the palace to begin with, other than the Fire Lord’s personal quarters. Golden tapestries line the red walls and circle the room, leading to another adjacent changing room. Two long silk robes hang next to each other on the doors: one black, one deep blue. </p><p>Lit candles are dotted throughout the space, and jasmine flowers float among the bubbles on the surface of the water. There’s a bottle of sake and two cups on a tray set next to the bath. Steam lifts gently from the water and floats upwards towards the ceiling. There’s no one here but the two of them, and the guards are stationed down the hall. They’ve been given strict instructions not to disturb them or they'll have to answer to the Fire Lord himself. </p><p>They're alone, and Sokka knows how rare that truly is, especially after being married to the Fire Lord for a decade. There is always work to be done, there is always someone who needs their help with something. So many days and nights are spent discussing politics or plans and often the only time they have to be alone is at the very end of the day when they collapse into bed together. This, however, is special. </p><p>“What is all this?” Sokka asks. </p><p>Zuko smiles and starts walking towards the changing room, grabbing a robe and heading inside. He raises his voice a bit to answer Sokka from behind the door. “I may or may not have asked Aina to put this together while we were at dinner.” </p><p>“She’s the best assistant you’ve ever had,” Sokka says. “Give that girl a raise.” </p><p>Zuko snorts. “Noted.”</p><p>When he emerges a few moments later wearing nothing but the long black silk robe, his hair now cresting his shoulders, Sokka does a double take.</p><p>“See something you like?” Zuko asks, a small smile creeping onto his face.</p><p>Sokka walks towards him, hand snaking beneath the <em> very </em>high slit of Zuko’s robe and holding him at the hip. “You could say that,” he swallows, voice hoarse and low. “New robe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko says. “Just for you.”</p><p>Sokka inches closer, and presses his lips to where Zuko’s collarbone is exposed. “-Mmm. I like it.”  </p><p>“I thought you might.”</p><p>Sokka can’t deny that he is <em> very </em>turned on right now, and Zuko smells <em>so</em> good and he’s <em>so</em> warm (always). He starts peppering kisses to his neck and smiles when he feels Zuko tense up, knowing that it drives him crazy, too. </p><p>Zuko’s hand presses into his chest and pushes him back a bit. "Later." </p><p>"Not fair," Sokka pouts. "You know exactly what you’re doing."</p><p>"Maybe,” he answers, a sly smile stretching on his face. “But tonight is about me taking care of you. Now shut up and strip."</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice." </p><p>The bath itself is squared in the middle of the room, with seating built into the sides. Zuko gets in first as Sokka takes off his clothes, throwing them to the side. He turns back to see his husband in the bath, his black robe discarded nearby. Standing in the place of the awkward teenager Sokka fell in love with a long time ago, is a <em> man</em>, strong and sure. He used to think Zuko was hot before, but that was nothing compared to this. Thirty-four looks <em> good </em> on him. Yes, he still has his battle scars - they both do - but they only make him more beautiful to Sokka. They’ve faded significantly over the years but Sokka has mapped every one of them in his memory: some from the war, his lightning scar, and some from assassination attempts during the early years of Zuko’s reign.</p><p>Those have been few and far between in recent years, thank the spirits. They spent years weeding out those last few sects of Ozai’s supporters and have finally reached a place that feels <em> somewhat </em> safe. Even through all of that, Zuko never gave up on his goal of making the Fire Nation a better place, a beacon of hope and reconciliation with the other nations. He’d been through more than most people see in lifetimes, and Sokka feels a surge of admiration and pride swelling in his chest at the thought of it - of how lucky he is to be married to this man. </p><p>It wasn’t always like this. Zuko was angry for a long time, even after the war was over. The initial stress of becoming Fire Lord almost became too much for him, but Sokka stuck around to help (and ended up never moving away). It took years of therapy which Zuko begrudgingly agreed to, but at some point, he softened. The fire in him settled from a raging, chaotic blaze to something refined and steady. The sun’s heat doesn’t always burn...sometimes it just feels warm, steady, and safe. That was Zuko to him.</p><p>Looking at his husband now, Sokka can’t help but think that he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </p><p>Zuko lowers enough in the water to dip his head back, his hair spreading around him like black ink. Then he makes a little sound - something like a moan once he’s submerged in the warm water, that stirs a response low in Sokka's belly and <em> gods he really is the luckiest person on the planet.  </em></p><p>Zuko takes a deep breath and extends his palms outwards just underneath the surface of the water. His palms glow amber as his firebending ignites, and the water heats up more, rising into steam all around him. </p><p>He turns and nods at Sokka to get in, then moves to settle into a seat in the corner of the bath. "Come here, love." </p><p>Sokka steps down into the bath and can't help the moan that escapes his mouth at the <em> perfect </em>temperature of the water, warming him to the bone. He goes over to where his husband sits, jasmine flowers and soap bubbles dancing around him in the water as he moves. He settles in the space between Zuko’s legs, resting his back rest against Zuko’s front, and sighs contentedly as he lets his head fall back onto Zuko’s shoulder. </p><p>Zuko places a kiss to the top of his head and then gently pulls the tie out of his wolf tail. Sokka's hair is long enough to touch his shoulders now, and Zuko combs gentle fingers across his scalp, while he hums and sighs with relief. </p><p>They stay like that for a while: quiet, safe, warm, held, neither one wanting to move. Zuko never lets the temperature of the water wane, which Sokka is grateful for. They drink some sake, and talk about nothing in particular, or sometimes nothing at all. The ache in Sokka’s leg starts to fade away, and he feels content. He picks up a wandering jasmine flower and plucks off the petals, watching them float around and away from them. As he feels Zuko breathing steady behind him, a memory comes to mind and makes him smile. </p><p>“What?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“Do you remember that time you walked in on me in the tent? When I was waiting for Suki?”</p><p>He feels Zuko tremble with a laugh beneath him. Zuko reaches his left hand up to move hair away from Sokka’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear and placing a kiss at his temple. “I don’t think I could ever forget that look on your face.”</p><p>Sokka chuckles. “I thought I was gonna get laid that night and you just walked in and started asking about my dead mother. Really killed the vibe.” </p><p>Zuko gets close to his ear again, voice low. “How can I make that up to you?” </p><p>Sokka blushes and smiles wide. “I have a few ideas.” </p><p>Golden eyes watch him intently as Sokka sits up and turns, the water moving around and between them. Sokka reaches up to tuck a loose braid behind Zuko’s left ear, and cradles his face, thumb gently caressing the edge of the scar. Katara taught him about the braid years ago - <em> It’s meant to show devotion, </em>she’d said. Zuko let him practice on him because his hair was longer than Sokka’s, but at some point he started just asking for it on purpose (probably somewhere between stealing secret kisses in the hallway after cabinet meetings and <em> I want to be at your side, forever Sokka. Will you...stay?)</em></p><p>Sokka’s hands fall, resting on either side of where Zuko sits, and he lets the water carry him forward, until their mouths are pressed together. Sokka goes slow, relishing in the way he manages to make Zuko blush even though they’re literally sitting in a tub of steaming hot water to begin with. It is <em> insane </em> to him that even after ten years of marriage, Zuko can still affect him like this. He’s got both hands on Sokka’s face now, holding him there like an anchor. His lips are soft and Sokka <em> loves </em> kissing him like this - slow and deep, and <em> wet </em> and he especially remembers why he loves these kinds of kisses when a soft moan escapes Zuko’s throat. </p><hr/><p>Zuko knows the <em> exact </em> spot underneath Sokka's ear that makes him melt - and he knows that as soon as he goes there, there won't be any turning back. He <em> loves </em>that he knows this, that he knows the exact trigger that will drive Sokka crazy. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this...it never gets old. </p><p>He’s got Sokka pressed against the door to their bedroom, and he lets his lips hover over the soft flesh, relishing in the way Sokka’s eyes close and his breath hitches because he <em> knows </em>what Zuko’s planning and he wants the relief of it so badly. </p><p>Zuko doesn’t do anything right away, wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible, just for the hell of it. He pulls the ribbon holding Sokka’s blue robe together loose, and he lets it fall open. His hands slink inside and find home at Sokka’s sides, firm muscles twitching under his touch. Sokka says his name as if it’s something sacred - a pleading, breathy thing. Zuko takes extra care to heat his breath first and then his mouth is closing around the pulse point, rough, almost a branding - Sokka is <em> his </em> and he never wants him to forget it. </p><p>And as usual - the move sparks like flint for Sokka, and he growls something low and <em> deep </em> as he pushes back. His hand finds its home in the hair at the base of Zuko’s head, and he <em> pulls-</em> hard enough to make Zuko wince, but never hard enough to actually hurt. Zuko laughs into another kiss. </p><p>Sokka starts pushing Zuko backwards until his legs brush up against their four poster bed. Zuko quickly turns them around to push Sokka onto it first, making his robe fall open. Sokka sits up quickly and moves to untie Zuko’s robe too, but Zuko stops him. “No. You first, remember?” </p><p>Sokka sighs and scoots back on the bed, and Zuko slowly crawls in and over him, leaving warm kisses on his left knee, up his stomach and chest and neck, until he’s hovering over Sokka’s lips. He brings a hand up to cradle Sokka’s face, his thumb caressing his bottom lip and pushing gently on his chin. Sokka’s mouth opens on a sigh, and Zuko feels that inevitable twisting inside, aching for more of it. But tonight isn’t about him, at least not right now. Right now his focus is on nothing but making Sokka feel good, because that's what he deserves. Zuko doesn't understand what he could have possibly done to deserve Sokka's attention, let alone his <em>love, </em>but he'd spend the rest of his life trying to keep it, and keep him by his side. Sokka- his handsome, brave, thoughtful, funny, smart-as-a-whip Water Tribe Warrior, Ambassador, and husband. <em>His. </em></p><p>He’s so beautiful in the low-light of their room, soft brown skin and piercing blue eyes watching him intently. Zuko’s hair falls around them like a curtain as he leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet. When they part, Sokka cradles his face, breath getting shallower as his desire grows. “I love you, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko smiles and starts kissing his way back down Sokka’s chest and stomach. He will never get tired of hearing that as long as he lives. </p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart. Now be quiet and let me take care of you.”</p><p>Sokka tries to say something, but his protests die in his throat when Zuko takes him into his mouth, hot and slick. </p><p>Zuko presses a palm against Sokka’s thigh as the other pumps him in tandem with his mouth. Sokka sighs and moans when Zuko switches up the pace from fast and <em> hot </em> to licking slow, languid stripes up his cock. </p><p>“<em>Spirits,</em> Zuko you feel so good-”</p><p>Zuko smiles and continues his work as Sokka’s muscles tense and squirm underneath him. He meets Sokka's eyes, wide and awestruck when Zuko relaxes his throat to take him all the way inside. </p><p>"Holy shit-Zuko. <em>Fuck</em>-"</p><p>Sokka’s got one hand gripping their silk sheets and the other finds its way into Zuko’s hair, pulling gently when Zuko goes back to moving up and down the length of him. <em>“So beautiful…”</em></p><p>Zuko switches to licking circles around the tip, and Sokka gasps, his head falling back as his eyes close. Zuko loves this view- Sokka, bare and writhing beneath him, mouth open in pleasure.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, just like that,” </em> he says, voice getting raspier as he watches Zuko take him deep and then back up again to kiss his tip. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Sokka’s grip on his hair tightens, and he’s arching beneath him as his orgasm pulls him over the edge. It is, without a doubt, the hottest thing that Zuko’s ever seen and he still can’t believe that he’s the lucky bastard who gets to witness it. </p><p>Sokka spills to his stomach and Zuko really can’t help himself as he moves up to lick it off. Sokka laughs, still trying to catch his breath. “You’re trying to kill me.” </p><p>Zuko wipes his mouth and then moves to straddle him, the soft silk of his robe pooling at Sokka’s thighs. He rests a hand on Sokka’s chest, just above his heart. “Quite the opposite, actually.”</p><p>Sokka sits up, hand reaching under Zuko’s robe and resting on his back. “Come here.” </p><p>Zuko wraps his arms around strong shoulders as Sokka pulls him closer, kissing his neck and collarbone. Zuko can feel his erection between them now and Sokka must have too, because his other hand grips him and Zuko can’t help the moan that falls out of his mouth at his touch. Thankfully, Sokka is there to catch it with his own, kissing Zuko slow and sweet.</p><p>Zuko’s hips grind forward as Sokka’s hand pumps his cock. He can feel his inner fire building low - first a spark and slowly getting fiercer and harder to ignore. Sokka keeps going and in between kisses, encourages him on. <em> “That’s it, baby. Come for me...so beautiful. I love you so much-” </em></p><p>That’s all it takes before that little spark is a flame and then an <em> inferno </em> - and Zuko’s seeing fireworks behind his eyes. Sokka wraps both arms around him and grips him tight as he comes down, sighing with relief at the release.</p><p>He collapses next to Sokka on the pillows after a moment, and Sokka cleans himself off before moving over to lay his head on Zuko’s chest. </p><p>“We should take days off more often,” Sokka says, smiling as he presses a kiss to Zuko’s heart and drapes an arm across him.</p><p>Zuko sighs happily, lazily tracing constellations across the freckles on Sokka’s arm. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Married!Zukka is maybe my favorite Zukka. I really don't know where this fic came from, I just needed to see them together and happy and being married. I hope you liked it. </p><p>Title taken from the song "Safety Net" by Ariana Grande. I basically put her Positions album on repeat while I wrote this, so give it a listen if you haven't yet.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @ marriedzukka, if you want :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>